dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ninomiya Kazunari
Perfil thumb|250px|Ninomiya Kazunari *'Nombre:' 二宮和也 (にのみやかずなり) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Ninomiya Kazunari *'Apodos:' Nino (ニノ) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Compositor y Presentador *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Familia:' Padres, hermana mayor y esposa *'Agencia:' Johnny & Associates Sobre Ninomiya Kazunari Nació en Katsushika, Tokio como el hijo más joven de su familia. Su padre y su madre estaban trabajando como chefs cuando se conocieron y su hermana es dos años mayor que él. Cuando nació Ninomiya, su abuelo inmediatamente llegó a casa y lo nombró heredero de la fábrica de limpiaparabrisas de la familia ya que era el único nieto de su abuelo. Sin embargo, cuando Ninomiya tenía doce años, su primo envió una solicitud a Johnny & Associates sin su conocimiento. Después de asistir y pasar las audiciones debido a las insistencias de su madre, se unió a la agencia de talentos. Se unió a Johnny's Jrs en 1996 y fue miembro de varias unidades temporales como MAIN y B.A.D antes de su debut con ARASHI. Dramas *Black Pean (TBS, 2018) *Bocchan (坊っちゃん) (Fuji TV, 2016) *Aka Medaka (赤めだか) (TBS, 2015) *Oriento Kyuko Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2015) *Yowakutemo Katemasu (NTV, 2014) *Kuruma Isu de Boku wa Sora wo Tobu (2012) *Freeter, Ie o Kau SP (Fuji TV, 2011) *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV, 2010) ep.10 *Freeter, Ie o Kau. (Fuji TV, 2010) *Saigo no Yakusoku (Fuji TV, 2010) *Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara (TBS, 2009) *Door To Door (TBS, 2009) *Ryusei no Kizuna (TBS, 2008) *Maou (TBS, 2008) ep.1 *Marathon (TBS, 2007) *Yamada Tarou Monogatari (TBS, 2007) *Haikei, Chichiue-sama (Fuji TV, 2007) *Sukoshi wa, Ongaeshi ga Dekitakana (TBS, 2006) *Yasashii Jikan (Fuji TV, 2005) *Minami-kun no Koibito (TV Asahi, 2004) *Stand Up!! (TBS, 2003) *Netsuretsu Teki Chuuka Hanten (Fuji TV, 2003) *Handoku (TBS, 2001) *Namida wo Fuite (Fuji TV, 2000) *Kowai Nichiyoubi (NTV, 1999) ep.8 *Abunai houkago (TV Asahi, 1999) *Nekketsu Renai Michi (NTV, 1999) ep.1 *Akimahende (TBS, 1998) *Nijuroku ya Mairi (TBS, 1998) *Amagi Goe (TBS, 1998) Películas *Killing For The Prosecution (2018) *The Last Recipe (2017) *Assassination Classroom: Graduation (2016) *Nagasaki: Memories of My Son (2015) *Assassination Classroom (2015) voz de Koro Sensei *Pikanchi 2.5 / Pika☆★☆nchi Life Is Hard Tabun Happy (2014) *Platinum Data (2013) *GANTZ Perfect Answer (2011) *Gantz (2011) *The Lady Shogun and Her Men / Ohoku (2010) *Heaven's Door / Hebunzu doa (2009) *Kiiroi Namida (2007) *Letters from Iwo Jima (2006) *Tekon kinkurito (2006) voz de Kuro/Itachi *Pika**nchi Life Is Hard Dakara Happy (2004) *Ao no Honoo (2003) *Pikanchi Life is Hard Dakedo Happy (2002) Teatro *'2009:' Stranger on a Train (見知らぬ乗客) *'2005:' Riyuu Naki Hankou (理由なき反抗) *'2004:' Shibuya Kara Tooku Hanarete (シブヤから遠く離れて) *'1997: Johnny's Fantasy - KYO TO KYO *'''1997: STAND BY ME - with Aiba Masaki, Matsumoto Jun, and Ikuta Toma Programas de TV *Ninosan (NTV, 2013) *Arashi ni Shiyagare (NTV, 2010) *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) *Himitsu no Arashi-chan (TBS, 2008) *Arashi no Shukudai-kun (NTV, 2006) *G no Arashi (NTV, 2005) *D no Arashi (NTV, 2003) *C no Arashi (NTV, 2002) *Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ *Kouhaku Uta Gassen *V no Arashi (Fuji TV, 1999) Programas de Radio *Bay Storm (BayFM, 2002) Anuncios *Sapporo Beer (2018) *Lion Corporation (2016) *LIFULL Co. HOME'S (2015-2016) *Hisamitsu Pharmaceutical (2013) *Ezaki Glico Pocky (2011-2015) *The Nisshin OilliO Group (2011) *Eisai (2010-2012) *Kirin Beverage (2008) *Ultra Music Power (2007) *JP Japan Postal Group (2007-2008) *House Foods (2007-2011) *AC Japan (2007-2008) *Kadokawa Shoten (2002) *Morinaga Milk Eskimo pino (1998-2000) Reconocimientos *'2018 43rd Hochi Film Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Killing For The Prosecution *'2018 22nd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring):' Mejor Actor por Black Pean *'2016 39th Japan Academy Prize:' Mejor interpretación de un actor en un papel principal por Haha to Kuraseba *'2016 39th Japan Academy Prize:' Mejor Actor por Haha to Kuraseba *'2016 89th Kinema Junpo Award:' Mejor Actor por Haha to Kuraseba *'2011 4th International Drama Festival in Tokyo:' Mejor Actor por por Freeter, Ie o Kau. *'2011 4th International Drama Festival in Tokyo:' Premio Invidual por Freeter, Ie o Kau. *'2011 67th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por Freeter, Ie o Kau. *'2011 65th Japan Broadcast Film Award:' Actor principal excepcional por Freeter, Ie o Kau. *'2011 14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Fall):' Mejor Actor por Freeter, Ie o Kau. *'2009 46th Galaxy Awards:' Premio Indivual por Ryusei no Kizuna *'2008 59th Television Drama Academy Awards: '''Mejor Actor por Ryusei no Kizuna *'2008 63rd Japan Broadcast Film Arts Award:' Actor principal excepcional por Ryusei no Kizuna *'2008 12th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Fall):' Mejor Actor por Ryusei no Kizuna *'2007 62nd Cultural Affairs Award: Premio Hōsō Kojin por Marathon *'2007 Monthly Galaxy Awards (September): '''Premio Galaxy por Marathon *'2007 11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer): Mejor Actor por Yamada Tarou Monogatari *'2007 62nd Japan Broadcast Film Arts Award:' Excelente Mejor Actor por Haikei, Chichiue-sama *'2007 10th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix: '''Mejor Actor por Haikei, Chichiue-sama *'2007 10th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Winter):' Mejor Actor por Haikei, Chichiue-sama *'2006 15th Hashida Awards:' Premio Invividual por Sukoshi wa, Ongaeshi ga Dekitakana *'2006 61st Japan Broadcast Film Arts Award: Actor de soporte excepcional por Sukoshi wa, Ongaeshi ga Dekitakana *'2005 16th Rendora 110Award: '''Mejor Actor de Reparto por Yasashii Jikan *'2005 60th Japan Broadcast Film Arts Award: Actor de soporte excepcional por Yasashii Jikan *'2004 8th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer):' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Minami-kun no Koibito *'2003 10th Rendora 110Award: '''Mejor Actor por Stand Up!! *'2003 6th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Winter):' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Netsuretsu Teki Chuuka Hanten *'2001 5th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Fall):' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Handoku Curiosidades *'Grupo Jpop:''' Arashi *Es el primer miembro del grupo Arashi en pasar por Hollywood, ya que participó en la película de Clint Eastwood y Letters from Iwo Jima. *Toca los instrumentos: guitarra, piano, bajo, batería y armónica. *Se graduó de la escuela en marzo de 2002 a la edad de 18 años. *Es zurdo, pero sus padres le obligaron a escribir con su mano derecha cuando era niño. *El canal de noticias CNN lo seleccionó en su lista de "No conocidos en todo el mundo, pero siete actores japoneses con poder actoral". *El 12 de noviembre anunció su matrimonio con su novia de hace 5 años a través de una carta al fan club oficial de Arashi, siendo el primero del grupo en casarse y una de las pocas estrellas de Johnny & Associates en contraer matrimonio. *Su canción favorita de Arashi es "Hatenai Sora". Enlaces *Perfil (Arashi) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ninomiya Kazunari.jpg Ninomiya Kazunari 2.jpg Ninomiya Kazunari 3.jpg Ninomiya Kazunari 4.jpg Ninomiya Kazunari 5.jpg Ninomiya Kazunari 6.jpg Ninomiya Kazunari 7.PNG Ninomiya Kazunari 8.jpg Categoría:Johnny & Associates Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JActor Categoría:JBailarín